Nick Tate
|image = |imagesize = |caption = |born = 18 June 1942, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |died = |cause of death = |nationality = |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actor, Director, Producer |years active = 1966–present |spouse = Hazel Butterfieldhttp://www.nicktate.com/?page_id=2 |partner = |children = 1 son |role(s) = Alan Carter }} Nicholas John "Nick" Tate is an Australian actor. Life and career Tate was born in Sydney. His parents were the actors John Tate and Neva Carr Glyn. His maternal grandparents were also actors, originally from Ireland and Great Britain, who performed in vaudeville. His father, of Russian descent, also had a connection to the works of Space:1999 creator Gerry Anderson, being a secondary voice actor in Thunderbirds.Nick Tate NY Times Movies Tate's big break came with the Australian television series My Brother Jack, followed by a production of the musical The Canterbury Tales where he played "Nicholas the Gallant" for eighteen months on stage and on tour throughout the country. This was followed by the 1970 Australian television series Dynasty (not related to the later American series of the same name though contained a shared theme of a rich, powerful family), where he joined his father John Tate for the first time onscreen; the two playing father and son roles. Tate portrayed astronaut Alan Carter in the British science fiction series Space: 1999, which was broadcast from 1975-77, though the series began production in late 1973. In 1976, he broke through in film with an AACTA award-winning role in the movie The Devil's Playground. He continued to work in film with supporting roles in a number of theatrical films, including The Year My Voice Broke, Richard Attenborough's Cry Freedom, Return from the River Kwai, A Cry in the Dark, and Steven Spielberg's Hook. From 1985-86, he portrayed James Hamilton in the Australian soap opera Sons and Daughters. Tate has also made guest appearances on numerous American TV shows, such as The X-Files, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Star Trek: The Next Generation (in the 1990 episode "Final Mission"), Murder, She Wrote, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (in the 1998 episode "Honor Among Thieves"), Farscape and in the Lost episode "Tabula Rasa". On stage, Tate appeared in the TRIP (Tony Rudlin Ingrid Pitt Productions) stage production of Duty Free (later known as Don't Bother To Dress), by Emmerdale writer Neville Siggs, which ran from 1976 to 1977 at the Bristol Hippodrome.http://theatricalia.com/play/4zv/duty-free/production/axt He returned to the stage in 2006 when he played the leading role of Captain Edward J. Smith in the Australian premiere of the musical Titanic. Tate is also known for his voiceover work in theatrical trailers for such films as Jurassic Park and Mission: Impossible, as well as work in commercials, including Guinness beer spots airing beginning in 2006. Tate and four other well known voice artists (Don LaFontaine, John Leader, Mark Elliot, and Al Chalk) parodied their individual voiceover styles en route to an awards show in a 1997 short film, 5 Men and a Limo. In 2000, he provided the voice for the Australian tycoon Ozzie Mandrill in the game [[Escape from Monkey Island. He was also in the 2014 film Lupin III. Tate resides in both Australia and Los Angeles. Filmography * Submarine X-1 (1968) *''Battle of Britain'' (1969) *''The Devil's Playground'' (1976) *''Summerfield'' (1977) *''The Strange Case of the End of Civilization as We Know It'' (1977) *''Licensed to Love and Kill'' (1979) *''The Gold and the Glory'' (1984) *''The Empty Beach'' (1985) *''The Year My Voice Broke'' (1987) *''Cry Freedom'' (1987) *''A Cry in the Dark'' (1988) *''Return from the River Kwai'' (1989) *''Steel and Lace'' (1991) *''Hook'' (1991) *''The Public Eye'' (1992) *''Bed of Roses'' (1996) *''Killer Elite'' (2011) *''Lupin III'' (2014) References External links * Official website:http://www.nicktate.com * IMDB entry for Nick Tate * Nick Tate at Voice Chasers Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2